


Meet Freya

by ADAMerlin (AnimeDAngel)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/ADAMerlin
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table we’re all on their way back from a hunt. They had decided to set up camp next to a lake, what the others didn’t know was that the lake was Lake Avalon. Merlin said nothing of what he knew but apparently the powers-that-be had a different idea in store.





	Meet Freya

Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table we’re all on their way back from a hunt. They had decided to set up camp next to a lake, what the others didn’t know was that the lake was Lake Avalon. Merlin said nothing of what he knew but apparently the powers-that-be had a different idea in store.

It was late the fire was burning and everyone had just finished dinner Gwaine was telling another one of his stories from his travels when Merlin stopped paying attention and focused solely on the lake. He looked shocked everyone looked towards the lake and saw a beautiful young woman standing there. Arthur and the Knights went for their swords and Arthur being closest to Merlin made to move Merlin behind him expect Merlin was already headed towards the lake. The girl seemed to be running towards them and everyone moved to stop Merlin.

“Freya.” Merlin's chocked sob made its way to their ears stopping everyone in their tracks.

“Merlin.” She embraced Merlin Arthur could help thinking that it looked like two long lost lovers, but she came from the Lake and walked on the water. She was a sorceress and that meant she could be enchanting him.

“Freya, how?”

“I don't know, they just let me come to the surface. I missed you, I knew when you visited but I could never leave the lake.” She kissed him, and Gwaine let out a low whistle. Merlin tightened his hold on her and Arthur was confused.

“I’ve missed you too.” Arthur wondered how long Merlin had kept this person a secret.

“Merlin! How would feel about sharing?” To Arthur's shock, Merlin glared at Gwaine.

“Over my dead body.” The woman let out a small giggle, Gwaine a hearty laugh and Merlin guided her to camp.

“Do you know how long you're allowed to stay?” She looked down at Merlin's request.

“No, I wish forever but we both know that is impossible.” Merlin looked sullen, and sad which didn’t suit his cherry manservant.

“Merlin.” Arthur began slowly hoping to ease him into reality and break whatever spell she had over him.

“I'm not what you think your majesty. I died many years ago, but I exist in limbo, neither died nor alive.” She spoke, then Merlin continued.

“I buried her here where she became the Lady of the Lake, Freya.” Arthur felt the questions burn on his tongue but withheld.

“Do you remember when the bounty hunter came with a druid girl, who went missing.” Leon and Arthur nodded their heads, a beast had shown it's self during that time as well. The other’s remained quiet though not really understanding where the story was coming from; Merlin wrapped his hand tightly around hers.

“She was cursed to kill at night against her wishes, she became a beast. However, the woman herself was kind, gentle and wanted to live peacefully by a lake surround by forest and some mountains nearby. This was Freya.” Arthur looked at the girl who nodded her head.

“Merlin tried to help me escape, the night I died we were supposed to leave, Start a new life together.” The thought that Merlin was gonna leave did not sit well with Arthur but then he realized what they were trying to say without saying it.

“I killed you, didn't I?” There was a look shared between the two, then Freya nodded.

“That you did, by killing me you set me free of my curse for that I thank you. However, I would appreciate it if you stopped throwing goblets at Merlin's head.”

“Freya.” Merlin seemed to plead.

“No, also you lot have forgotten him while on hunts or quests one too many times. Not mention the fact that Merlin practically works three full-time jobs. Give him a day off once in a while.” Merlin placed a hand on her mouth and whispered something in her ear, she crossed her arms. Merlin took his hand away and was grateful.

“They should know.”

“Maybe but not know, Freya please.”

“You're letting your health deteriorate, so you can do all your work. I don't like it.”

“I'm fine Freya. I swear, besides Gaius has been slipping droughts into my food and drink.” She stood and placed her hands on his face.

“It may help but it doesn’t solve the problem.” She kissed his forehead, then moved to Merlin’s bag. Arthur still wasn’t a 100% sure he could trust this lady, but Merlin’s expression showed only love to her, and sadness at not being near her.

“So, Merlin.” Percival began, Merlin looked at him give his full attention.

“What I got from this is that Arthur killed the woman you love.” He nodded his head.

“Then why didn’t you leave.”

“Prat would have gotten himself killed if I left.” Arthur made a sound of protest Merlin’s reasoning, then Freya made a sound of victory and brought her treasure back to her seat between Arthur and Merlin. In her hands was a small bowl with a cloth over it, she removed the cloth to reveal the strawberries underneath. She placed a small kiss on Merlin’s cheek as she thanked him, happily she placed a strawberry in her mouth.

“They’re her favourite, I try to bring some every time I come here.” Merlin had been the one to guide them to the lake, he intended to visit and leave the food here. Either Merlin has been under her spell since her arrival in Camelot all those years ago or there were things in this world that didn’t make he could not make sense of this world.

“Oh, I almost forgot Lancelot say’s hello.”

“Wait, how do you know him?” Arthur questioned.

“Merlin buried him the second time here, once he was freed from Morgana’s spell.” Everyone was a little shocked and confused.

“What do you mean, freed from Morgana’s spell?” Merlin was the one to answer.

“She brought him back from the land of the dead and controlled him. Once the spell was broken he died once more. So, I buried him here at the lake, gave him a proper burial like you asked.” Arthur had to think about this information, and how he had been upset at his knight who was both noble and brave.

“He played his part in Destiny, then Morgana messed with it. In the end destiny still won.” Freya began, then she looked at Merlin and made sure to have all of his attention.

“Her destiny is to fall, it will happen. I know it is hard but you can not give up my love, you will know when you have completed your part in this plan I promise you.” Merlin nodded his head, he knew something no one else did.

“and do not forget to allow yourself to grieve. You have lost too many and it will eat at you when it becomes too much please speak up and talk to someone, anyone.” Freya looked like she was pleading and Merlin seemed to let his guard down. Arthur could feel his knight’s anxiety at her words, he felt his own. Merlin had been suffering and not once did he speak up. Arthur then recalled her earlier words about Merlin’s health. _Gaius has been slipping droughts into my food and drink_ , Arthur would have to have a word with Gaius about Merlin if he had to drug Merlin to get him to sleep. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Merlin’s rambling trying to convince the woman he was alright. It got to the point where she looked really upset, in response she roughly grabbed his face and kissed him. When she ended the kiss Merlin seemed dazed, Arthur was convinced she had to be using magic.

“Let yourself have two minutes to grieve.”

“ok.”

“No more thinking about leaving.”

“ok”

“make sure to get some sleep.”

“Ok” She raised an eyebrow.

“the sky is falling.”

“ok”

“MERLIN! Are you even listening to me?” That seemed to snap merlin out of his daze as he looked at her.

“Yes, I am. I’ll be fine I promise.” She pouted at him.

“When was the last time you ate?” Merlin froze for a minute. It should be easy they just had dinner not too long ago. Freya slapped his arm, she seemed like a nagging wife.

“You forgot to feed yourself, didn’t you?” He sheepishly looked at her like she caught him.

“Merlin we just ate.” Came Leon’s voice, voicing everyone’s thought’s.

“I forgot to leave some for myself.” The knights proceed to berate him and Percival went to his bag and pull out some of his riding food and almost force feed him. Freya beat him to it, by holding up a strawberry for him to eat. Merlin just ate it out of her hands both blushing but then they both had tears fall down their faces. Merlin quietly stood and she went with him guiding her to the lake, he embraced her once more. No one moved as they watched the tearful goodbye, Arthur began to feel guilty he was the reason they couldn’t be together and he had believed she meant them harm. She seemed nice and concerned, then it dawned on Arthur; Merlin never showed any romantic interest in anyone, this was why.

“Hang on!” he found himself shouting. He walked over to the two.  The two looked at him confused and even Arthur was unsure of what he was doing.  He just knew he needed to do something right by them.

“Hold her hands.”

“Arthur, what are doing?”

“Marrying you two, you idiot.” Merlin and Freya just stood there dumbfounded.

“But I’m dead.”

“He’s not going to marry anyone else, this idiot is too loyal to do that.” Freya just took his hand and seemed to understand the rest of the knights as well.

“In that case Merlin, your telling them now. That way we can do this properly.”

“Freya.”

“Merlin.”

“Fine. I have magic, had it since I was born, happy.”

“Yes.”

“You have what?”

“See we broke him.”  Freya just gave Merlin a look, and with a wave of his hand Freya was in a white dress there were flowers floating around and the earth seemed to hum in approval.  Butterflies began to dance with fireflies and the lake shoreside looked like a druid wedding ceremony.

“Arthur, we have a very short time frame.” Arthur broke out of his shock, he was hurt by the lies and it would take some time to adjust to this new version of Merlin. Right now, there was a ceremony to hold quickly. Before he could even utter the words three more people appeared on the lake, as they approached he recognized them. Lancelot, Eylan and the dragonlord. Arthur gave up he wasn’t going to understand any of this until after. He did a quick version of the ceremony, Leon handed him a cloth that he warped around their hands, she was slightly cold to the touch. The words were not the normal ones he’d use instead it was like something had taken hold to express their union differently.

“Merlin, do you take Freya to be your wife for all of eternity?”

“For all my life, I will be as loyal to her as I am to my king.”

“Freya, do take Merlin as your husband for all of your immortal life?”

“My breath belongs to him as it does to my lord.” Somehow this felt like not only were they marry each other but him as well.

“You are now husband and Wife. Kiss her merlin before she has to leave.” Merlin did just that and when they broke away she walked back to the water with the other three men. Her dress changed once more to a blue, then she sank back into the water’s depth. Merlin waved his hand once more and the lake was as it use to be.  Merlin then looked at Arthur knowing full well what was to come, however, something told Arthur that the man he considered a brother thought it would be much worse then what he did.

“We’ll talk at Camelot all of us.” Merlin looked down.

“Yes, Sire.” With that everyone went back to fire, Percival trying to force feed Merlin, Gwaine asking Merlin to magic up apples and Leon quietly sneaking more food into Merlin’s bag. Arthur was just thinking about everything that had happened tonight. Once in Camelot Merlin will explain thing to them, Arthur had a feeling the lot of them wouldn’t be leaving his room anytime soon and should ask someone to bring extra mattresses in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it's not my best work but I think it worked out in the end.


End file.
